SmPC30
is the 30th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 419th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, the girls go to tour around the world by Magical Library. Synopsis Akane askes the others if they went overseas for Summer holiday, and it turns out that none of them did. Miyuki wanted to go see a real fairy tale castle, Nao wanted to run across the plains of Mongolia, Akane wanted to try Taiwanese delicacies, Reika wanted to walk the Great Wall of China and Yayoi wanted to see the Statue of Liberty in New York. Meanwhile, Joker ponders over his next action. Candy proposes that they use the Book Door to travel to their dream vacations. They prepare themselves and go to their first destination: France. They go on a tour of the Palace of Versailles, where Miyuki and Akane admired the beauty of the old chateau, Nao enjoys macarons, Candy dresses up in a Marie Antoinette-style dress, and they take photo of their trip. Next, they go to see the lively culture of Taiwan. They arrived to the Jiufen, a mountain area in the Ruifang District of New Taipei City near Keelung. There are markets, stores and cafés and great food. They eat noodles (with Nao eating several bowls) and drink goat milk, and Candy dresses up in a cheongsam. Next, they arrive in a small nomadic village in Mongolia. The nomads move their little yurts depending on the weather, seasons and harvesting to better farmlands every year. Reika tells everybody that many domestic animals are found in this area. The girls play in the grassland, Candy dresses up like a lamb and they take photo. They move on to see the Geat wall of China. Reika starts to explain the landmarks history, but no-one pays her attention. The girls climb up the Wall to see the spectacular view. Next, they head to the USA to see the statue of Liberty. Akane and Nao enjoy some hot dogs. Yayoi stars raving about an American super-hero she loves and even demonstrates an attack, while some bystanders praise her little display. Candy dresses up like The statue of Liberty holding an ice cream cone, and they take photo. After that, they go to see many other places too. At last they arrived in the Amazon, where they go to boating and marvel at the beauty of nature. They take many photos of animals and strange plants. In the Bad End Kingdom, Joker tells Akaoni that Pierrot is getting impatient due to his constant failure, which convinces the ogre to go defeat the Pretty Cures and snatch the Decor Décor. The girls were in boat when Akaoni shows up. He sucks the Bad End energy out of the wildlife and turns a Piranha into a Super Akanbe. The girls transform to battle. The Super Akanbe swallows up Candy and the Decor Décor, and the girls tried to save her in the river. However they cannot move well in the water and fall back. Candy uses the dolphin decor on the girls and they get Mermaid tails to swim with. Cure Sunny tries to use Sunny Fire but it gets extinguished. Cure Peace uses Peace Thunder and everyone gets an electric shock, including the Super Akanbe. Candy escapes and the girls force the Super Akanbe to the surface. They transform into Princess Form and defeated the Super Akanbe. They also gain the last two decors. The girls return home and place the last two decors in the Decor Décor. A strange looking clock appeared in front of them and they wondered what it is. Meanwhile, Joker is holding a strange black ball... Main events *The Cures get the last two Decors to complete the second pack of Cure Decors, unlocking the Royal Clock. Trivia *This is second episode where girls transformed into mermaids, first was in Episode 40 of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *This is the first time an Akanbe has been created from an animal, specifically a piranha. *In this episode, girls visited in total ten places, including; France, Taiwan, Mongolia, The Great Wall of China, New York in the USA, Egypt, Pisa in Italy, London in the United Kingdom, Easter Island in Chile and Amazon River in South America. *This is the second time a villain gets Bad Energy from something else other than humans, the first time being on episode 11. *The Cures summer clothes switch back to casual clothes but not their uniform. *This is the last appearence of the Super Akanbe nose. *While in New York, Yayoi mentioned a manga hero named "Sun Man." **In episode 41 of Suite Pretty Cure♪, Souta worn a sun mask and cape. ***Souta also said "The Hero of Justice, Sun Man!" Yayoi's mentioning of "Sun Man" may be a reference to the episode in Suite Pretty Cure♪. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Akaoni *Akanbe Gallery miyuki.30.png|Miyuki dreaming about going to France to see a real castle. akane.30.png|Akane dreaming about going to Taiwan to taste the delicacies. yayoi.30.png|Yayoi dreaming about going to USA to see the Statue of Liberty in New York. nao.30.png|Nao dreaming about going to Mongolia to run on the fields. reika.30.png|Reika dreaming about going to China to see the Great Wall. wall_smile_30_1_S.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 30 wallpaper Akanbe.ep30.jpg|This episode's Akanbe Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes